Lost and Found
by lightsilluminate
Summary: Mary and Matthew are in a rush to be somewhere, but something Matthew finds delays them even further.


**Just an idea that came into my mind this morning and was begging to be written! Just a one-shot on something Matthew finds of Mary's. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mary always took so long to get ready. Saying that though it was always worth it for the result, she always looked stunning. Matthew always thought she looked beautiful, even when she wasn't in any fancy clothes, or any at all. _Especially _that. When Matthew entered their bedroom, Anna was still fixing Mary's hair into place. He was amazed how Anna knew exactly where each pin went, she could probably do it with her eyes closed.

Tonight they were going to dinner at the Harrison's, they had barely spoken two words to them before but Mary supposed it was just because she and Matthew were recently married and they were the most wanted guests at the moment, everybody wanted to talk to them, they were of interest. They seemed nice enough from what Cora had said. Matthew looked at his pocket watch, seeing that they were already late, and probably should have left over ten minutes ago. He didn't exactly want to tell Mary this though; he knew she hated being rushed.

Mary spotted Matthew in the mirror and she smiled, "Hello Matthew"

"Hello darling" he replied, "are you ready to go yet?" he hinted.

"Nearly, I just need to get my shoes on."

"You look lovely"

Mary rose from her seat at the vanity and went to stand in the centre of the room. Anna fetched her shoes and Mary stepped into them carefully. She quickly double checked herself in the mirror then walked over to her husband, kissing him on the cheek lightly, "ready" she announced. She thanked and dismissed Anna, who bobbed quickly then exited. Mary took her husband's arm, and they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. They descended the stairs and headed towards the door, when Mary suddenly stopped.

"Oh" she huffed.

"What is it?" Matthew asked, puzzled.

"I should have worn the bracelet they gifted me for the wedding. Mama told me it was important to, it would be a polite gesture apparently. I've forgotten it."

"I'll fetch it for you darling, what does it look like?"

"Oh thank you darling. It has light blue stones and it has a silver clasp, you'll know when you see it. It should be in my vanity drawer."

"I'll go and get it"

Matthew dashed up the stairs quickly, passing all the rooms until he got to theirs. He flung the door open quickly, letting it close behind him. God, they were already late, he better be able to find this. He opened her vanity drawer and started carefully sifting through the contents. There was a lot of things in there. He continued searching when suddenly he stopped. Surely not. He pulled something out to take a closer look.

They were all of his letters he'd sent to Mary during the war. Every one of them was there, carefully bound together with a ribbon. He smiled. After all that time, she still kept them all. He would ask about those later. He put them on the side and continued searching. Ah! There it was! He picked up the bracelet and put it in this jacket pocket. He went to close the drawer when he realised he hadn't put the letters back. He went to pick up the letters when something slipped out from between the pages and floated the floor. Matthew was shocked when he realised what it was.

It was a picture of himself, a bit less lean and in a suit. He picked it up and looked at it. The picture seemed fairly worn. He smiled wider. Then at that moment the door opened.

"Matthew, what's taking so long? Have you found it yet?" Mary asked, obviously slightly frustrated.

She spotted the bracelet poking out of Matthew's jacket pocket and went to retrieve it, when she saw what Matthew was looking at, she was speechless.

"Where did you get this?" Matthew asked.

"Oh, that? I found it, I can't recall where" she replied. In all truth she recalled exactly where she found it, or took it for that matter. She had gone round to tea at Isobel's soon after Matthew had gone to the front, she had gone out the room to check on the tea, and Mary had seen it on the side. Oh, how handsome he looked. She took the photo and put it in her handbag quickly. She couldn't have asked Isobel, it would have raised too much suspicion. Although, she must have noticed it was missing.

"Oh. Why did you have it?" he asked softly, looking at her in the vanity mirror, still smiling.

She wrung her hands together and sighed, bowing her head, "Well, I suppose it doesn't matter now anyway. But, I-I used to pray for you, when you were at the front. I used that picture. I know it sounds silly doesn't it?" she tried to laugh.

"No. Of course it's not silly. I didn't know you cared that much for me, thank you Mary. God knows I was praying for you as well" he replied, taking her hands in his, caressing them gently.

"I was so worried for you darling. I was so scared something might happen to you" her voice became strained, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh no darling, I had Perseus to take care of me" he smiled back at her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Perseus?" she asked, puzzled.

Matthews hand went into his other jacket pocket and pulled out the small toy dog and gave it to Mary. She laughed through her tears, hugging Matthew tighter. They stayed like that for a few more moments until Mary spoke.

"Oh lord, what do I look like?" she laughed, seeing her face in the mirror, her tear stained face and her hair slightly askew.

"You look beautiful darling. Now come on, we've got a dinner to go to" he took her hand.

"Can we just cancel and go another day? I really don't feel like going now"

"Yes, of course. I'll get Cora to contact them now. I'll tell her you're not feeling well" he suggested.

"Thank you darling" she replied, slumping down on the bed and slipping her shoes off and unlatching her necklace.

"I'll be back up in a moment, darling" Matthew said.

"What do you mean?" she inquired, puzzled.

"Well I wouldn't want to leave my_ ill _wife up here alone now would I?" he grinned.

She beamed back at him, standing up and kissing him. He quietly muttered 'to be continued' and headed out of the door. Mary went over to her desk to find her picture of Matthew still of the side. She picked it up and kissed it, oh how she loved her husband.

Now. How could she surprise him when he comes back in?


End file.
